percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 16
'Chapter 16 ' I jumped across the window, seeing Caleb was haunched under a big tree, the Minotaur easily overtowering him. with my instincts guiding me, I quickly summoned my sword that glowed brilliant blue with dark blue sparks and miniture lightning surrounding it. Realizing it was hard calling it astrapi, as Caleb kept on calling it, I stared down at my sword and as if it was a living thing, I whispered, “You have beautiful blue sparks and lightning that surround you… Saber …” I said the name like the it was the most precious thing, the rightness in my chest somehow told me that my sword actually like my it’s new name. Here me My Lady. ''The same voice I heard before, loud and clear, ''you are still weak and you’re powers has yet to maure, and you cannot harm that beast. '' ''Who are you? ''My mind shouted, I was standing in front of the Minotaur and Caleb, though everything around wasn’t moving, like time froze. ''You have just named me my Lady, have you not? You know me. From the moment you held me, you knew me. '' Instantly I looked at my sword. ''Astrapi… '' ''You have name me another name, my Lady. I name I very much adore. ''Saber. ''I spoke her name loud in my mind, ''You talk? '' I can almost hear a soft laughter, ''No, my Lady. I do not speak, I merely transfer my thoughts to you, and only my true mistress can hear and use me. '' ''Saber, ''my mind raced of pictures of battling the Minotaur and wondering if I can more or less even scratch him. ''You’re powers have only recently awakened, my Lady. So, no, you cannot win this fight, especially if it is against the Minotaur. '' ''Then what should I do? '' ''You have powers in you beyond that of any normal demigod, powers surpassing even the Seven great demigods who had conquered the Giants. '' ''Caleb told me about them, and from what I heard, they were strong, and you say I’m stronger than them? But I can’t even scratch this Minotaur? '' Saber laughed again, making me wonder about my sword, ''You can do more than just scratch the Minotaur my Lady. But you cannot kill it. It has evolved through the ages and needs to be pierced at a certain point. And you have no time to find that special point. '' ''Then help me, Saber. I need help, Caleb is in trouble. '' I can almost feel Saber smile, ''That is why I am here, my Lady. Conjure the power of Lightning that is in your blood. Use it and pass it on me and you shall be able to stop the Minotaur for a moment. '' I nodded. And ever so silently, I centered myself, trying to balance everything around me. And let the wind caress my face, sensing the burn lightning brings around me. I can almost see thousands of lightning surround me as Saber quietly succumbed them, making her blaze and shine. And when I opened my eyes, everything went fast forward and the Minotaur began to ran towards Caleb, when I yelled, “Hey Ugly!” the Minotaur stopped on his tracks and faced me with terrible eyes. “Ah. Zeus’ Bane. Many have been wanting your head. It is for me to claim it and be rewarded.” He started to walk towards me, his glinted with the desire to kill as he took every step towards me. But I waited, waited that he was near me for to strike. And when he was, all I had to do was raise my sword and speak my command, “Saber! I order you electrcute this monster!” Saber glowed ten times and a sound of fire crackling was audible that even the Minotaur stopped. And with flick of my hand, Saber shot a huge ball of lightning, hitting the Minotaur head-on, making it slam a good hundred miles. I ran towards Caleb and helped him up, together we went inside the school heading towards the infirmary. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Curse Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page